particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelis van Zanten
Biography Cornelis van Zanten was born on June 8, 3172 in Prinsenaard. He was from a middle-class family. His father, Abraham van Zanten, was a lawyer that traveled around Vanuku for cases. His mother, Marjolein, was at home caring for all four children the Van Zanten's had. On elementary school Cornelis quickly developed an interest in history and while going to high school he also developed a strong political opinion. He studied at the State University Prinsenaard and graduated cum laude on history. However, due to the unstable state of the country, caused by the massive financial crisis, jobs where hard to get by. The frustration of getting no jobs in this unstable nation made his political views more radical. After a year searching and living on his parents support he found a job at a small local high school where he worked as an overqualified history teacher. In his free time he worked on writing books about historical subjects. He worked for years at this school, hoping that the situation would improve so that he could find a job that suited his qualifications. However did this not happen and Van Zanten became increasingly angry at the ruling politicians. This was the moment where he said one of his famous political quotes: "If the politics are hopeless, join in and fix it.". Van Zanten started to openly demonstrate against the regime and joined various political groups. This however was not enough. In summer 3207, after working at the high school for ten years, Van Zanten quit his job and made his quote reality. Within his political groups he started to search for like-minded people and in fall 3207 he founded the Volk en Vrijheid together with Meindert de Vreede and Arnoud van der Aa. Now they started to openly speech against people on rallies and demonstrations, they used all the tricks in the book to get more members and attention. Arnoud van der Aa used his many connections in the media to get extra coverage and in record speed they managed to get so many followers that the ruling Fascistische Partij van Vanuku could no longer ignore them. In spring 3208 they where recognized as an official party and joined national politics. A year later the FPV collapsed and after that day Cornelis van Zanten was installed as the nation's first Grand Chancellor of the Vanukuian Reich. After being Grand Chancellor for two times, his party lost control of Vanuku. Van Zanten left politics but after the fascist republic was dissolved the new state leadership threatened to prosecute him and he fled to Dorvik. He never joined politics again but did use his former position as Grand Chancellor to gain contact in Dorvish politics. Several people have confirmed that he was in active contact with the seven founders of the Dorvische Republikaner, pushing several of them to start a party. He died two years before the party was created, in 3258 when he was aged 84. Category:Vanuku Category:People of Vanuku